diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Top 15 Hardest Super Mario Sunshine Shines
Super Mario Sunshine is my favorite Mario game, and my favorite video game in general. As with Super Mario 64, there were a few shines that were hard. Most of these aren't bad shines, but a few will make you pull your hair out and swear from the top of your lungs. Here is my list of the top 15 hardest shines in this masterpiece of a game. As an extra, I'll do my five hardest blue coins at the end. Shines 15. Yoshi's Fruit Adventure - this is the episode 8 shine of the second level (Ricco Harbor). You have to get a durian from random fruit spawners, which can take a while. It's also very easy to fall off of them, as they're two water tower-like buildings with tiny places to stand. Next up, you have to spray fish with Yoshi to create platforms to jump to each platform. It's this low on the list because it's more stressful than difficult. 14. Red Coins of the Lake - it's funny how a shine from the first level (Bianco Hills) turned out to be hard. Like the last one, it's the episode 8 shine of its respective level (AKA the last one of the level), so it's somewhat expected that it's hard. The most annoying part is when you have to walk across the tightropes above the village with those annoying as shit cloud enemies (AKA wind spirits) that can knock you off of the ropes. This one's not so hard that it's completely unfair and sucks, but it can be annoying on your first playthrough. 13. Pianta Village 100 Coin Shine - this is definitely the hardest 100 coin shine, since it's in the only level with a bottomless pit. However, you only have to go under there once. The reason this pissed me off at first is because I got all 100 coins, then a glitch made me fall into the bottomless pit, which obviously meant I had to do it all over again. However, it turns out I was an idiot and missed out on several easy coins. Still, while it's not extremely difficult, it is pretty easy to slip up and die for newcomers, so it gets a spot on this list. 12. The Caged Shine Sprite - with the Rocket Nozzle, this shine is extremely easy. But, on your first time doing it, you likely won't have the Nozzle unlocked yet. You have to traverse a challenging obstacle course on the top of the level that's very easy to fall off of. If you take it slow, it's perfectly manageable, however, so it gets a relatively low spot. 11. Red Coins on the Water - another Ricco Harbor shine. You have to surf on a blooper and collect 8 red coins under a time limit. Getting the coins is pretty fun to do and not too hard, but what is is getting the shine itself. It spawns on the dock you start at, and you can't get off the blooper. You can crash into the dock or its surroundings, meaning you'll have to do the red coins all over again, and if you hit another blooper by accident, you get onto that blooper, and, again, you can easily crash. This could have been fixed by allowing you to jump off the blooper with the press of a button, or putting the shine in an easier-to-reach spot. Honestly, though, grabbing the shine isn't the hardest thing ever, and having to redo the shine doesn't take more than a minute or two, so this one is only somewhat annoying. 10. The Goopy Inferno - this one is pretty hard..... if you do it the long way. The long way has you going under the village without F.LU.D.D., climbing across fences that are as thin as a popsicle stick, going across the giant bottomless pit on slightly glitchy moving fences, and narrowly avoiding instant-kill enemies. However, there is a shortcut that lets you skip all this crap and get F.L.U.D.D. very easily and quickly. It still gets a spot on the list due to the difficulty of the long way, and as the shortcut still requires some skill to execute. 9. Scrubbing Sirena Beach - this is one of the hardest "time attack" shines in the game, giving you three minutes to scrub the beach clean of a bunch of electric goop. It's really more stressful than it is difficult, but it can still be pretty challenging. You will have to be pretty quick to complete this shine. Honestly, though, I find this one fun and appreciate the challenge. 8. King Boo Down Below - one of two boss fights in Sirena Beach. In this one, you fight King Boo in Casino Delfino on a giant roulette wheel. To beat him, you have to spray his slot machine to get a result. The one you want is the fruit, which you'll always get on the first spin. You then have to pick up the jalepeno pepper and throw it at King Boo, then throw another fruit at him to damage him, then rinse and repeat two more times. This boss can be fun, but it's unfortunately not as good as it could have been since it's mostly based on RNG, so it can take anywhere from four minutes to twenty. The jalepeno can also have no effect on King Boo if you don't know you're not supposed to jump and throw it at him, even though it seems like you have to do that. Still, I like this boss fight fine enough, because it's fairly enjoyable. 7. The Manta Storm - another boss fight, and this is the most challenging one in the game. Personally, I think it's great. The beach is stormed by a ghostly phantom manta ray, and you have to kill it by spraying it (obviously). It splits into two, and then these two mantas divide into two themselves, and so on until many tiny mantas swarm the screen. The electric goop can be a bit annoying on this one, but the boss is interesting, engaging, challenging, and overall, a fun experience. One of my favorite Mario bosses for sure. 6. Secret of Casino Delfino - the stage for this one itself is pretty challenging and fun to play, like the rest of the secret stages. No, the stage itself isn't the problem, but rather it's getting into it. It's is a very annoying process that takes forever. First, you having to do slightly annoying slot machines. You pretty much have to spray them until you get "777" on both. But, the worst part, the flip puzzle where you have to form the image of a shine sprite. It's extremely easy to screw up by unintentionally spraying a piece of the puzzle that's next to the one you tried to hit, which can really pad out the time it takes to do this shine. It feels more based on luck than skill, which is frustrating. 5. The Shell's Secret - this is probably the hardest of the excellent secret stages, which are some of my favorite shines in this game. The shell's secret is no exception, it's well-designed and resonably challenging. However, as I said, it's the hardest of the already challenging secret shines, mostly because of its length. If you die, it's quite a bit to do over again, but far from impossible. 4. The Watermelon Festival - this one is a test of patience. You have to move a huge watermelon through the fields of annoying cataquacks that instantly blow up your watermelon, forcing you to have to start over. It's not impossible if you take it slow and steady, but damn, it still requires tons of patience. 3. Roller Coaster Balloons - this shine can be kind of annoying, at least on your first playthrough. This is mostly because there's no aiming reticule, which would have helped. Funny enough, though, while this shine used to give me tons of shit, I can consistently do this on my first try after playing through the game several times. I don't consider it poorly designed at all, so I'm more neutral on this shine. 2. Lily Pad Ride - this shine is hard for two main reasons. One, the way to get to it. You have to get Yoshi over to an island by riding on slow-ass boats, since he dies by touching deep water. It's easy to miss a jump or fall off, which makes it frustrating to get to the level. Two, the pipe at the end. You may think it takes you back to the beginning of the level, but NO, we have to make it "challenging" by making it send you back to the hub world, forcing you to do the Yoshi boat thing ALL OVER AGAIN! I didn't fall for this because I knew about it in advance, but that doesn't excuse how massive of a gut punch that is. The level itself isn't too hard if you take it slow and is competent enough, but DAMN, those other things make it a hassle to complete. 1. Pachinko Machine - now, this level just takes it WAY TOO FAR. You have to get the 8 red coins in a pinball machine, which constantly forces you to the right for no reason other than cheap trigger zone placement. The red coins are in nearly-impossible spots due to this, and if you miss the platforms, you inescabably die, which can even happen after you get all the coins. Try all you want to get back up after you end up at the bottom, but you just can't. This, in combination with the stupid trigger zone, makes this shine my personal hardest and most hated in the whole game. Blue Coins 5. Delfino Plaza Tower Yoshi Spin Jump - for this blue coin, you have to spin jump with Yoshi onto a tower in the plaza, then jump off, quickly select the hover nozzle, and hover onto the thin-as-a-popsicle-stick ledge to collect the coin. It's only hard because the spin jump can be challenging to pull off, but not impossible. 4. Tall Platform in Pinna Park - for this coin, you have to jump onto one of the pirate ships and execute a skillfully-timed sideways flip, from which you use the hover nozzle to reach the platform. It can be tricky, but deceptively so. 3. Durian Lady - this one is annoying at worst. You have to get three durians across the river, which is challenging since you can't pick them up, and they disintigrate if they touch water. Then, getting them up the ramp to the lady requires some patience. However, I don't find this one to be the hardest blue coin, like some people do. 2. Hotel Delfino First Floor Traingle Grafitti - the one on the second floor is easy since you can just jump down to the first floor to get the blue coin before it disappears, but for the one on the first floor, you have to spray it from a distance, sideways flip into the pillar in the hotel's center, wall jump off of it, and use the hover nozzle to slowly ascend to the second floor and grab the coin before it disappears. This is pretty hard, since you get barely enough time to do all of this. Also, don't even try to get it by running up the hotel's stairs, as it's impossible to do it that way unless you're some sort of inhuman speed demon. 1. Wall Jumps Under Noki Bay Waterfall - Noki Bay's blue coins can take a while to grab, but are perfectly manageable if you take your time. However, with this piece of shit blue coin, you have to do wall jumps up a secret room behind the waterfall. Your button inputs have to be precise, and even then if you get a decent way up the walls, you can randomly fall since Mario, for whatever reason, doesn't properly register with the wall to make a wall jump sometimes. The camera is also locked and is GOD AWFUL in this section, as the angle makes it more likely that the wall glitch will occur. Also, to add on more, sometimes I swear the hit detection of the coin just doesn't work, meaning you'll fall all the way down and have to deal with this shit all over again. It took me a good 15-20 tries to get this one, or about 5-7 minutes, and its one of those rare painful things in this game. Conclusion All-in-all, despite some of these occasional annoyances, they don't even come close to ruining this game. Even if I may get mildly annoyed at points, I still enjoy this game and its 100% completion experience more than words can describe. Thank you for reading, my Shreks, and stay tuned for more. Category:Blog posts